


How Bobby Singer Saved the Black Widow

by Foreverrebel1987



Series: Family don't end in Blood. [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Reasons, Black Widow - Freeform, Blood and Torture, Bobby Singer Feels, Bobby adopts the Black Widow, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Devils traps, Family Don't End in Blood, Gen, HYDRA and the Red Room can suck it, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), I love that last tag, Idjits, Natasha Feels, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Natasha, Red Room (Marvel), So many tags, Swearing, Thats right i just made a tag where Bobby Singer adopts the Black Widow, Vodka, Whiskey - Freeform, falling head first into the Supernatural, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverrebel1987/pseuds/Foreverrebel1987
Summary: This is the second story of my Family Don't End in Blood series. The story of how Natasha knows Bobby Singer. Because the idea popped in my head the other day and wouldn't leave me alone. this will go through the events of how Bobby saved her, and basically adopts a Russian assassin weather she likes/knows it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this idea popped in my head and i really loved the idea of Natasha seeing Bobby as someone who cared for her before she joined Shield. How he deals with yet another young punk of a kid that got in over their head with the supernatural and basically adopts them because he's human dammit. no beta any and all errors are mine.

Heaving a breath as she pulled herself up the edge of the building that she had been shoved off, Natalia Romanova scowled into the night. Her latest target had given her the slip and she was none to happy to have to pull herself away from becoming sidewalk art. There was something strange about her target. She knew that she was one of the best assassins around. Having been taught by the best, and beating the other girls in the program earning her the title of Black Widow. She should have been able to sneak up on her target and at least make them.

Every attempt to sneak up on said target some strange force either forced her away or took her unaware. This would not do. She was the Black Widow for God's sakes! Trained by the Zimini Soldat himself. The worlds greatest assassin. She took a minuet to collect her thoughts and turn off her emotions. This must be what her target wanted. Her mask to fall. Well that wasn't going to happen. Ever.

She followed the trail that her target left, looking for signs and clues as to where they were heading. She knew that not much more could be done tonight, she would have to slink back to her safe house soon and tend to some of her wounds. She still needed to make where her target kept going to ground so that she was at least a step or twelve ahead of them.

She cautiously looked around and followed the trail to a nondescript building at the edge of town. Nodding to herself, she quickly and quietly made her way back to her safe-house to tend to her wounds and make her plans.  
The next night was moonless, Inky black with nothing to cast a shadow. The perfect night for her to take out her target with no one the wiser that she had ever been in South Dakota so far away from Russia and the Red Room. Before leaving she had made sure that her Widow's bites were fully charged and that she had her plethora of knives on her body. Wouldn't do if she couldn't take down the target from only up close.  
On silent feet she crept closer to where her target was hiding out. she had noted for her report that there was something strange in the way that this target had acted. Going to a crossroads and telling some lies about making a deal for someones soul. Any desire that they had, they would be given in exchange for their soul. Paid up in ten years time. 

'Must be an American cult thing.' she mused to herself. she had made sure that the perimeter was secure and crept inside of the house. Seemingly like she belonged there. Making one almost fatal mistake. She had crossed the path of a Hunter.  
This Hunter was from around the area in fact he owned a salvage yard on the other side of the city, he was after her target as well. Not for the information that the Red Room and HYDRA wanted from what they assumed was a human. No, he was after her target because he was a Demon that was trying to make innocent people sell their souls.

"Not in my backyard ya Bastard." he mumbled. he made sure that the place that he was going to lure the monster into was sufficiently warded to keep said monster in it's grips while he had time to exorcise the leech and see if their meat suit was unharmed.  
He looked up when he heard an un-human like growl come from inside the house the demon had holed up in.

"Balls! It's got Hell Hounds. Where did that little red head wander into?" he mumbled to himself grabbing his rifle filled with rock salt, his flask of holy water, and the exorcism. He shuffled toward the living room of the house to see a red headed woman trapped to the wall bleeding from scrapes on her face, and arms. She was spitting curses in Russian at the small mousy looking man that was standing in the middle of the room.

"You thought that you alone could stop me Natalia? Did you never wonder why the Red Room never really punished you and made you go away like the Winter Soldier when he had started to remember some of his old life. He asked you to run away with him did he not? You turned him in. Like the good little spy that you are." The man said with a wicked glint in his eyes. Natalia for her part spit a mouthful of blood at him, he only wiped at his face and smiled a feral little smile in her direction.

"Did you know what he was actually telling the truth? That he really is Sargent James Buchanan Barnes, Best friend and fellow Howling Commando to Captain America Steve Rogers? That the American's could help you defect and help you remove the red in your ledger? Did you also know that it is possible to break every bone in a persons body and keep them awake during it? Well humans really can't keep a person awake unless they had drugs. But I my dear little widow. I have Demonic powers." He gloated. 

The Hunter inched his way back out to his truck and rummaged through the bed to find a small gun, filled with bullets that had a devils trap etched into them. He wasn't going to let this bastard kill an innocent girl that seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. he made his way back to the house slowly and carefully, making sure that he was ever vigilant for the Hell Hounds that he had heard before.

'If this bastards got hell hounds, he must be one of the higher ups.' he thought to himself, as he got another clear view of what was happening in the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Zimini Soldat: Google translates to Winter Soldier


	2. Idjits, Surrounded by Idjits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby starts to feel... Dammit, why is it always the scrapper kids that he adopts? seriously, he gets enough gray hairs worrying over his kids wish they'd stop being so stubborn, but that's what makes them his that gleam in their eyes that tells him they will fight for what they think is right and fight to survive at any cost. Makes him damn proud to call them his, looks like he'll soon have two of each if'n he can get this little red-headed one to trust him enough to patch her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby may just out stubborn Natasha, that's amazing. this had been running through my head and i just had to share. don't own Supernatural, or Marvel, no beta, any and all mistakes are mine.  
> Happy Holidays!

Once back in position he saw that the mousy man had taken a knife and was carving along the red head's collarbone. Making her hiss and he laughed manically. Squaring his shoulders he pointed his pistol at the monster took aim and stilled his breathing. He wouldn't make this hasty, he needed to get back to his kids. Well Winchester's kids. But he was more of a father to them than that sorry Alcoholic was even on any of his good days. He stilled when the woman spoke this time in English.

"You lie. Yasha had a lapse of judgement. He couldn't go against the Red Room, they would have found him. You don't know how much I regret having to turn him in. I would have been killed. They were always watching. For someone who was always harping that you have to have situational awareness he never figured out that they had planted a listening device in his arm." She whispered seemingly all the fight leaving her.  
Her mind was racing. This monster, must be lying. Yasha couldn't be, he'd have to be so old by now. Unless, there was a hint of truth in this monster's lies.

"Why do you think HYDRA and the Red Room want this meat suit? He has come the closest to recreating Erksine's serum. Something that they both desperately want. The second closest they have ever gotten to what made Captain America into Captain America was the serum that Zola gave to Sargent Barnes," The man said breaking her right leg. 

'That does it. This bastards making up lies about a WWII hero and torturing an innocent young woman.' Bobby thought to himself, re positioning his pistol, he aimed and fired a shot. straight in the bastard's shoulder, then another in his foot. Once he was sure that the bastard couldn't leave his body and that his powers were weakened and the woman had fallen to the ground in a bloody heap of pain, he spared her a glance of sympathy.

"Singer. What do I owe this displeasure?" the demon spat, eyes finally flashing black as it tried to escape the meat suit.

"Wouldn't even try it ya idjit. Them bullets have devil's traps on em' can't smoke out of yer meat suit there. We're gonna have a little chat, You aware that yer Hell Hounds have left ya right?" Bobby asked kneeling next to the woman, who should have been unconscious from what she endured, but hey strong women always had a soft spot in his grizzled heart.

"You stay down here Missy. I'll tend to yer wounds in a minuet, hold this to stop the bleedin' on her head, don't know where your hair ends and the blood begins at this point. You wanna tell me why you are torturing this poor girl and making up stories about WWII heroes and a De-funked Nazi science program? Cap took em' out in WWII before he put his plane down in the Arctic." Bobby said handing a rag to Natalia who despite her years of training and mistrust took what was offered and held it against her bleeding head.

"HYDRA didn't die with the Red Skull Singer. Cut off one head..." the demon began.

"What do demons want with the Super Soldier Serum anyways?" Bobby asked kicking the demon while he was on the ground,

"We mean to use it to make Super Soldier Demons, HYDRA and the Red Room won't give us their operatives, and they have such a close leash on Sargent Barnes Brain washed and everything as his is, he keeps breaking his programming. My boss wants to rule hell in Lucifer's stead. He needs Super strength." The demon bit out as Bobby dropped some Holy water on him. Natalia flinched as she watched smoke billow from the skin the water touched.

"Wh..What is he?" she asked looking at Bobby. He turned to look at her and sighed.

"He, is a Demon, Your Boss?" he asked turning to look at the demon who shrieked in pain.

"Crowley. King of the Cross roads." he gasped out Bobby nodded. He'll have to tell the kids that they were going to have to look out for Crowley and all this super soldier crap. He'll get Alyx on it. Girl had an affinity for anything and everything Howling Commando and WWII based on Sargent Barnes and Captain Rogers.

"Well it's your lucky day here. You wont live long enough to disappoint yer boss." He said pulling out the exorcism and started chanting it.

Natalia was speechless. there was so much that needed to be done. If there was any truth in what this monster had said, then she indeed needed to leave the Red Room. She needed to make plans. Something that she should have done a long time ago with Yasha. She knew where they were keeping him. Knew there were ways to get rid of the programming. she'd need to heal, and make her way to Siberia. She knew that she had time. she could send only a fraction of this mark's information to her handlers. She would be given time to heal and then she would strike. She had hoped that since she had been pitted against the new recruits after she turned Yasha in that would have been her punishment. It seems as though her handlers had decided to give her to the evil of the world that they wanted no part in.  
Once the demon was properly dealt with, and the meat suit deemed dead, Bobby sighed.


End file.
